


most people are so ungrateful to be alive.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Octavia Blake, BAMF Women, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Emotional Manipulation, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame John Murphy/Bellamy Blake, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, I'm Sorry, John Has Issues, John Murphy Has Problems, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, So much Pain really, bamf characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "It's an order, Thelonious," Becca says and her voice is stern. The red dress she wears is perfectly pressed and if it has ever had a wrinkle tarnish the fabric then even God would have been none the wiser and her hair is perfectly pulled into its long, immaculately shaped ponytail - she is the picture of unaffected."100 children, or they all die."
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Thelonious Jaha, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Emori (The 100), Finn Collins/Lincoln, Harper McIntyre/Zoe Monroe, Indra/Marcus Kane, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Mbege/John Murphy, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes, Thelonious Jaha/John Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	most people are so ungrateful to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, cautionary tale: this isn't exactly bright or a super good thing but I just,,, had muse for it.  
> Some of the content from here on, though, is quite dark, including but not limited to: cruel mind games in the name of "science", statutory rape, suicidal contents and more than a handful of violence. 
> 
> If you think this may be a triggering story for you, please do not read and if you do read, proceed with caution!

"It's an order, Thelonious," Becca says and her voice is stern. The red dress she wears is perfectly pressed and if it has ever had a wrinkle tarnish the fabric then even God would have been none the wiser and her hair is perfectly pulled into its long, immaculately shaped ponytail - she is the picture of unaffected. 

"100 children, or they all die." 

* * *

_How much destruction would you be willing to see, Abby?_

~~_thelonious, this is nonsensical._ ~~

_It's the only option, Abby._

~~_make sure she comes back alive._ ~~

Abigail Griffin argues and cries and even pleads at one point for him to understand but as he speaks, her tone changes and she sighing defeated as she sits on her couch, her spine a sagged image of defeat and she asks simply, 

"Can I be apart of this?" 

He isn't sure if it's entirely to protect Clarke or if the curiosity has been eating at her too. 

* * *

The others come in a variety of ways -- he finds some from adoption centers, more from their scientist parents who are either just as curious or cannot afford to miss the offered money, and in a specific case, a guard from Abby Griffin's own hospital. 

Ringing up their most recent history in his mind's eye, Thelonious Jaha cannot recall the particular need for a guard in a hospital - _humanity will be better for their changes_ \- but he approaches the boy carefully. 

He recognizes him vaguely as a boy who was a few years older than Wells in school and he starts the conversation with easy conversation that the boy responds to with suspicion in his eyes but then Thelonious gets to his point. 

_A job. Five-hundred thousand dollars._

He shakes Bellamy Blake's hand in agreement. 

* * *

The boy is slim in a way, hips firm but noticeable through his jeans as the closest the male body can get to what classifies as 'love handles' and as he remembers gripping them in the heat of the moment, sweat a frictionless path between the two of them, Thelonious Jaha reconsiders. 

_You cannot mess this up because you like to fuck him._

His blue eyes shine with something akin to joy when he sees Thelonious, eyes so bright that it sends a sinking weight into his stomach, and the boy begins to approach Thelonious with a smirk painting those cotton-candy pink tiers. 

His saunter is steady and smug, comfortable but as he exits the shadows of the brick alleyway, his body is more visible than it was prior with his ivory pale skin glistening in the sunlight and Thelonious wonders how a boy so pale never burns. 

His jog is slight and halfhearted - the sinking feeling is back but he reminds himself loudly, _contributions necessary for science._

He thinks of his scars though, the wrapping of pale white spiderweb scars across his back and hugging the curve of his ribcage that he had traced with his dark loving _adult_ hands and had thought to himself: 

_oh john, how did you end up here?_

He knows the answer. 

He's always known the answer. 

The boy who refers to himself as 'Julian' ducks his head into the window with the confidence of a practiced dance - as he should, they have done this many times - and his grin is louder than his voice, "Hey, Jaha-" 

"Get in." He cuts off the deadpanned voice and tries to focus on the parts of John that irritate him to inspire cruelty to his frequently visited, _ahem_ , lover. The boy is too scrawny, he thinks but immediately remedies it with the reminder that John is, in a bizarre and not-entirely-accurate way, living paycheck to paycheck though, he pulls irritation back in like a calling card, he had offered John to pay every one of his bills and have him move in only for the boy to become irritable and snarl out, "I'm not your live-in whore, Jaha." 

The moment sparks irrational anger. If John had only let him take care of him like he promised, they would not be in this situation. John would be safe, residing in his lap and murmuring things he wants into the space between Jaha's shoulder and neck as he rides him. He would be safe. 

John looks startled out of his good mood - a mood that, Jaha notes trying to continue to be irritated, is likely a mask as John knows how much Thelonious can fall sucker for the bright-eyed good boy act John can pull on as quickly as he can pull off his own clothes - and his mouth falls into a sore snarl and his eyebrows knit together and all sweetness is licked off of his tongue when he asks, "How much?" 

"500 thousand." 

He doesn't look at John - can't see the pointless hope build there just to know what will likely become of the situation, can't see his features light up at the prospect of an amount of money that could indefinitely change his life forever or to see the suspicion creep in like a shadow may at the rise of the sun, to know John knows better than to trust this. 

"What?" The seventeen-year-old chokes out and Jaha's command is simple, 

"Get in." 

He does. 

October 3rd is the last time anyone sees John Murphy in the area known as Arkadia, but no one exactly notices he's missing either. 

* * *

It is like that for all of the 100, gone and forgotten. 

No one is looking for these kids. 

It makes it easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of this sparked interest in you? Enjoy wherever this takes me and kudos and comments can help!


End file.
